Steal My Girl Deidara x Reader x Sasori
by DolcheAngel
Summary: In this story: Itachi: Your Older Brother Deidara: Your Best Friend/ crush Sasori: Your Secret Stalker/Admirer Find what's going on between the tangles of a risky love triangle between you, Deidara and Sasori! *I do not own Naruto but this story is originally form me, DolcheAngel, from Wattpad.*


"ITACHIIII!" you hollered with a pose to your beloved insomniac, moody twin brother. He flinched and turned his head to see you with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, hm?" he replied casually and sighed at your childish behavior as you ran up to him, hugging him tightly at his waist and you can smell the sharp scent of fresh grass, which made you hug the Uchiha tighter.

Konan, who was going to get a muffin from the kitchen, saw your childish act and she chuckled softly, shook her head and her chuckled then turned into bursts of laughter after she saw something on Itachi's face. You finally fluttered your eyes open, and raised your eyebrow at the angel.

"What is it, Konan-sama?" you asked innocently, but actually you silently knew what was happening at that time so you tried to pretend to be a hippy and ignored his... makeup. His face is almost as the one as Mr Potato have. His eyes were covered with white talcum powder and he had a scribbled moustache over his mouth and under his chin. He coughed and wheezed, making Konan smirk while she ate the freshly baked muffins.

Out of nowhere, Hidan and Tobi smirked devilishly like a boss, and avoided your brother's eyes and you winked at him while Itachi stared at your eyes. You slowly ran away and went down the stairs to your room, tiptoed in case Itachi knew what happened.

As you struggled down the stairs, you accidentally stepped on your Akatsuki cloak and you helplessly fell down the stairs, and you had no choice but to just absorb the impact of the fall but a pair of arms swiftly caught you and as you opened your eyes, you saw your best friend that you've been close with since you and Itachi joined in the Akatsuki.

"T-thanks for saving me.." Your voice trailed off as you stuttered and stammered but when his handsome, sky blue right eyes locked at your mesmerizing e/c eyes.

But as you've just realized that Deidara also mesmerized with your eyes, you immediately blushed and slowly averted your eyes from his. You swear you saw him smirked but you chose to remain silent.

"Um, no problem, un. But next time, please be careful, un!" his cheery voice echoed the stairs of the base but he was also serious so that really means that he cared for you.

You struggled helplessly to let go from his grasp, but he doesn't let you do that easily.

"Its okay, let me carry you to your room, un... There's something I need to tell you... privately, un." he whispered at your ear, and then you realized that his face was a few centimeters away from yours. You even can smell his fresh strawberry scent from his hair!

As he picked you up bridal style, you daydreamed about the past, which was how you met Deidara with Itachi and how Deidara decides to join the Akatsuki because of Itachi's Sharingan eyes. You also can do that, as it was a piece of cake. But since your eyes met with his when you both fist met in Iwakagure, you both became the best of friends. Your bond was unbreakable and obviously Itachi knew your crush on Deidara and he tried to adviced to you well, because he'd got a lot of experience than you and he knew boy's attitude and desires so... Itachi's trying his best NOT to kill Deidara if he broke your heart. You know, overprotective brothers...

Well, at least you both have got some progress just by falling off the stairs being reckless.

You heart skipped more than a beat when your daydreaming snapped into reality and you ended up falling from Deidara's cradling, muscular, warm arms. (God, I wish I was there... *drools*) His femine hair swayed and light dawned onto his hair, making a halo on his blonde hair.

But as I said, he wasn't going to let go of you THAT easily. So he then re-carry you bridal style again and this time, your face was close to him, but at his chest-neck level. You accidently breath out at Deidara's neck and if you weren't mistaken, he moaned softly but tried to NOT to look you at your innocent eyes.

Little DID you know, Sasori was seeing the romantic atmosphere between you and Deidara and at that time he was up the stairs, sighed with an ink mark visible on his forehead. The puppeteer growled angrily at Deidara while he snickered at his jealous partner and pulled out his tongue.

Bingo, Deidara's inner thoughts pumped his fists and squealed excitedly.

Deidara-1, Sasori-0.

CLIFFHANGER!

Dear readerz,

As you can see, this is the first time I wrote a Reader book, so sorry if its short and terrible. I'll try my best to improve it! And this is the second time I have re-edit this story, so if you can, please enjoy it! Comment below plez? ㈇3㈴6㈇2

From DolcheAngel ~


End file.
